These studies have focused on: (1) the relation of the quality of medical care to the risk of perinatal death in Norway and Sweden, (2) the tendency to repeat similar birth weight and gestational age in subsequent pregnancy outcomes to the same mothers, (3) perinatal mortality in relation to order of birth and size of sibship, (4) epidemiologic risk fators for preterm birth, and (5) epidemiologic risk factors for small-for-gestational age births.